The Magic Of Paris
by Geekheart998
Summary: Rocky and CeCe has feelings for each other. And Stella has little feelings for Mo. When both besties go to Paris together, they experience the love and adventure of Paris. Rocky/ CeCe and Stella/ Mo. Please Read!
1. Paris Trip and Change Of Hearts

Rocky POV

Hey Hey Hey! I'm just going shopping with my bff CeCe! Shake It Up Chicago was just invited to Paris. And guest stars from Lemonade Mouth Stella and Mo are coming along with us! I love that band… Bad start eh?

I'm excited because I'm.. well sorta in love with CeCe. And since our group is going to Paris, I get to tell my feelings for her in _The City Of Love..- _" Rocky? Roocky? You Ok there?" asked CeCe. " Oh yeah.. I'm.. fine heh heh.." " ok then… you excited for Paris?" " You bet I am! I mean tour around, go shopping, finding love, meet cute boys, confess my love to y- See the Eiffel Tower?" Dang I almost said that! Phew… " Come on! We don't have time! We go to the airport tomorrow and we needa pack!" she said. Oh how I love her fierceness.. We paid for our clothes and ran back to CeCe's apartment. As soon as we got to her room, she pulled out a book and wrote in it. " Whatcha writing" I asked. " Oh! Umm… Stuff I need to pack! It's not like this is a diary or something right?" hmmm. Well anyways I said goodbye to her and ran back up to my apartment and started packing…

CeCe POV

_Phew… _That was close.. She almost caught me writing in my diary? You think I was lying when I was listing stuff I need to pack? Well you're half right there. I'm in love with Rocky. I was listing my what-to-do-when-I-get-to-Paris list and listed at that previous time to confess my love to her at the Eiffel Tower or whatever. I just love how kind, smart, beautiful she is. No boy can reject her no matter what! She's too.. _Irresistible. _Her brown innocent eyes… What am I thinking now? I gotta get packing!

_Meanwhile in a school far away from here…_

Stella POV

I'm packing right now for a group trip to Paris with a dance.. Er group called.. Shake It Pup? No! It's called.. Whatever! I'm with Mo right now helping her pack at her house. She's somehow and sometimes a picky girl about packing stuff. But I'd help cause I'm… too in love with her. That Indian girl… she reminds me of that very hot tall tanned girl named… Rocky. Yes Rocky! I don't watch the show much but.. I do love the dancing on that show.. Inspiring to me sometimes… Oh Mo… Why did I have to fall in love with her right when I first got here in this school at Detention.. I wonder how we were chosen to go along.. It's gonna be hard to keep contact with the other band members you know.. Anyways. " Bass Guitar, Makeup set, my favorite dress… Oh Stella please help I'm exaggerating here! I don't know what I'm going to pack and I need your help and you haven't been helping. Please?" " Alright snooze's over… God I wanna just rest here. I was just down packing.. But I'll.. Help you anyways" I helped her pick out the ones she needs and the one that she would look sexy in. I'm not into fashion a lot, but I hangout at her house a lot and watch too much fashion shows. I'm into the Rocker Styles and the Vintage styles. Not some girly expensive dress! Worthless… Not saying that her clothing's worthless right? Well whatever… suddenly I feel something in my brain. Something like confidence. And it's attacking me and urging me to do something- " Mo I need to talk to you about something that I've been meaning to tell you but I haven't got the butts to tell you and now I'm telling.." " What was I saying?" I said to my self. " Stella are you ok?.. I think you do need a bit of rest. I'm sorry for making you get up." She kissed my forehead and let me lay down on her bed for a little more. Oh her kisses…

Mo POV

Why was Stella exaggerating? She was telling me something… I wasn't in the mood cause.. I'm her sort-of-best friend. Wait what am I saying? She's my only Best Friend and the greatest! I just broke up with Scott and I haven't told her. Although I do need a bit of comfort from her. She was always there for me when I first met her in detention. And somehow, I always blush when I'm near her. It's that weird feeling in my stomach that tells me I'm in… love with her? I just can't be.. Can I? Were we meant for each other? Maybe I am a bit in love with her. Maybe when we roam around Paris, I could tell her. It could be a romantic date! Oh and I've always wanted to hangout with those two lead dancers on that show… Shake It Pups? No it's.. Shake It Up! Yeah I got it! Stella intends to forget things a lot. But she wouldn't forget me right? I wanted to hang out with… Rocky and CeCe… Those two are funny and good dancers.. Well.. I gotta rest for tomorrow! I allowed Stella to stay over for the night.. I think she feels comfortable with me.. It's different for her. She acts sarcastic and maybe wild in front of others. But me, she's calm and funny but lazy.

_At the airport in the morning…_

Rocky POV…

Wow. I'm up at 4 in the morning and happy that I don't need to pack! I hopped out of bed and picked out a few clothing for me to wear. I then went to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Sometimes, mornings are my favorite. I took an apple and ate it quick. Then not last, I went up to CeCe's apartment to wake her up.

I tried to be very quiet so that I don't wake anyone up. Luckily for a fact, all the Jones are very sound sleepers. I crept into CeCe's room. When I looked at her, I thought she slept like an angel.. Who snores loudly. ' she is one sound sleeper' I thought. I called her name quietly. " CeeCe…". No that didn't work. " CeCe?". I nudged her a little with my face. Ok that's it! " CECE!". " Whaa! What? Intruder!". Then something unexpected happened. _She slapped my face._ She really slapped my face. Although her hands were smooth and soft, she slapped me and it hurt! " CeCe! You slapped me! How dare you?" I said angrily to her. " S-.. sorry Rocky! I thought you were a thug or intruder! I'm just scared all right? I'm very very sorry I slapped you.". Then she planted a light kiss on the spot where she slapped me. " There. Now are you ok?". I blushed. I felt.. More than ok. I felt great. Although it still hurts I'm ok on my insides. " Yeah. More than fine now.". I stared at her happily. At her eyes. Her eyes met mine. It's so beautiful… just filled with lust. She was leaning into me and we were less than a centimeter away from our faces until.. " WHO'S THERE?" CeCe and I just jumped back to her bed frightened by the surprise. CeCe's mom ran into CeCe's room. Way to go to disturb our moment Mrs. Jones! " Oh yeah. It's fine. I uh.. Just came here to wake up CeCe so we can go in time to the plane!" I said faking happily. " Uh.. Yeah. You just disturbed our discussion.. About what we're going to do in Paris!" said CeCe. ' Thanks for being half honest there Jones!'. Wait.. School? Oh wait it's spring break so nothing to worry about! " Be safe! I'm taking you to the airport in 30 minutes so get ready!" said her mom. Then she walked out.

* * *

><p>Don't worry! They will meet later in the next few chapters and something lovely is going to happen! Review if you want more!<p> 


	2. The craziest thing and now Lost

_Here's the next part and the starting of the adventure!_

Rocky POV

We're in the plane now waiting for the departure to Paris! Oh and strange how other planes have 3 seats on each row, but this plane has 4 seats on each row! Fit for a small family. I'm actually sitting on the 5th row of the plane on the left, with CeCe's head on my shoulder sitting at window seat. Lucky her. But the way she sleeps is so… oh cute! Only thing I fear is if she drools on my cause her mouth's open a little.

Wow, it's only been five minutes on the plane and she's already asleep. Well I guess I'll tolerate with that right? Not. " CeCe? CeeCe!" I said to her. Boy she's a sound sleeper. But I don't think I should wake her up just yet. After what happened this morning. I kissed her head, which smelled like strawberries, and said, " Sweet dreams… For now…" .

Then, two girls came up. They must be that Lemonade Mouth members! One with short, cool looking flop ( IDK) hair or something, and one with straight long hair. " Hey, I'm Stella. My friend.. Mo here wanted to hang out with you guys… somehow. can we sit?" the girl with the cool looking hair said. " Um.. sure! My best friend here's a fan of you guys!" I replied. They sat down as the girl Stella sat next to me. _" Excuse me, everyone. We will be departing off to Paris right now so please fasten your seatbelts. Thank You…"._ I think that was the intercom from the cockpit. Oh look, we're off! I feel something strange in my stomach now.. Eh, no worries! Just enjoy the flight!

Stella POV

I stared at that hot brunette girl. " Hey, Brunette?". That Rocky girl replied, " Um yes?". I was going to tell her my secret. I don't know how or what I felt inside her, but she seems like a bit of a brainiac nerd and a more mature person. " Um, what do you do if you're like, gay?" I asked. " Well, just have fun with that person and maybe he' or she will gain more interest in you. Why're you asking this?" " Oh, well, can I let you in on a little secret?" . I looked at Mo. She was sleeping on that Redhead's shoulder. So I gestured her to lean in her head to my head. Then I whispered into my ear, " I'm in love with mo. A little.". The brunette girl didn't seem shocked but instead said back to me in a whisper, " Really? That's surprising! But no worries, I.. am actually in love with CeCe " . " Who, that redhead?" " Yeah!" . I was also a bit shocked " Wow! But I promise that I'll keep your secret. Trust me." " Ok! Thanks a lot! You seem like the nice person!". " Hey, I'm not actually the nice one you see now keep that in mind!". Rocky chuckled a little. " Ok".

_12 hours later…_

Hey look we arrived! Aaand still both Mo and CeCe are asleep. Lazy.. No offense. Me and Rocky were still the only ones who didn't fall asleep. We Just chatted about other stuff. _" Your attention please! You may unfasten your seatbelts and leave now! Thank you for your attendance and have a good time in Paris, France!"._ Hmm. The intercom sounded a bit exhausted and angry. Both CeCe and Mo were awake. I grabbed Rocky's hand so we can go and Mo grabbed CeCe's. But just as me and Rocky stepped on the aisle, all the rest of the people came running outta their seats and pushing and running their way at the entrance. Unfortunately, Rocky and I were dragged along the rushing crowd and got carried away. " R-Rocky! Don't.. let go! Ahhh1 I see a cat wanting to kill me! Is cats even allowed on this freaking plane!" I muffled to her. " Stell-..A! I.. won't… let go.. of you!". Now we got in the airport finally with me still holding Rocky. Now we're freaked out and scared of what just happened and ran in a different direction screaming a little. As soon as we got to the outside we saw a rental car. I had no choice but to grab Rocky and get in that car and drive away. I ran towards the car. " Stella! What the heck are you doing/" " Jacking a car stupid!". " Oh no! Raquel Blue does not steal from a person! I will not accept that!" " What a goody two shoes!". " Hey!". I completely ignored her complaining and jumped into the car, still freaking out. But Rocky didn't budge and went into the car. " Rocky, get in the car for pete's sake!" " No! I will not steal a freaking Rental car!" she shouted back. And then I had no choice but to go out. I got outta the car and carried her bridal style. " Ahhh!" she shouted. Such a girl… I opened the shotgun door and placed her there, then strapped a tight seatbelt around her. I felt sorry for what I did, but there's a police walking in and he might catch us. So I left a twenty dollar bill on the floor and went into the car and drove away even though I don't know where I'm going.

CeCe POV

Me and Mo just went out of the crowd and saw the bus that we were supposed to go into for the Paris tour. I held on to Mo's hand and rand to the bus just on time. Strange… " Ok, that crowd, is one heck of a rush! A rush hour!" Mo said. " I know!". I am so glad that I'm sitting here, safe from the plane1 I don't think I'm wanting to go back on that plane again!

Well we're relaxing.

_20 minutes later…_

We're here! Finally I get to tour the place! Paris looks awesome! " OMG OMG! We're at Paris!" I happily squealed. " I know! The city of love! Let's go and see the places!" " Ok!". So we went roaming around Paris having fun.

Rocky POV

Hey look we're at the Eiffel Tower! I don't know how Stella knew the directions but I'm happy! Although I think I'm a criminal now! Oh no my mom's gonna be mad at me! I'm still mad at Stella for making me jack a car. She looked at me for a little and said, " look, I'm sorry for making you steal a car. it's just that I was freaked out that a police was there and I had to do something quick! Will you forgive me please?". I thought about it. hey, she did say that she's not always the nice one, but I forgive her. " Ok. I forgive you. Now let's.. have fun roaming around Paris!" I said happily. And she grabbed my hand and we ran, having fun at a nearby fountain.

No One POV

As Rocky and Stella, and CeCe and Mo were having fun roaming in different parts of Paris, both Rocky and CeCe realized something at the same time. " Hey Stella I realized something." said Rocky. " What?". And CeCe said the same things to Mo. And at the same time they said, " We lost our friends at the airport!" and both Stella and Mo we're surprised. Both pairs lost their true love- I mean friends.

So, now they're about to hunt for each other! You think that I should update more? Review if you think so for members and anonymous peeps! Please?


End file.
